


Riders on the Storm #RussianWeekend

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Black Male Character, Dorks in Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Military, Military Backstory, Racism, RussianWeekend, Song Lyrics, Victor is hippie, Vietnam War, Yuri is homophobic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: "Para los Ágapes que solemos encontrar bajo las circustancias más insólitas e inhóspitas de nuestras vidas, a ellos siempre nuestras mejores canciones de amor"[Víctor Nikiforov/ Yuri Plisetsky]Guerra de Vietnam, Ligero OoC, Muerte, Tragedia, Oneshot en toda su expresión, mucho de The Doors y bastantes inconsistencias históricas."Este "Drabble" esta hecho especialmente para el evento #RussianWeekend, con todo el amor del universo para el fandom más hermoso e increíble del universo"©Créditos de las imagenes a sus respectivas artistas.© Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurō Kubo y las demás compañías que trabajen en conjunto y posean los derechos de la obra.





	Riders on the Storm #RussianWeekend

**Author's Note:**

> "Ligeras" Notas de autor.
> 
> ¡Hola! Yo de nuevo, antes que nada quería disculparme con la organización del evento #RussianWeekend por mi tardanza. No fueron 2 o 3 días ¡Fueron 6! Tuve muchos inconvenientes respecto al "drabble" porque el tema me superó y cuatro días antes había borrado que sé yo, seis, siete hojas ya hechas del escrito para volver a relatar.
> 
> Este oneshot (supera las 7.000 palabras) está ambientado en la Guerra de Vietnam, situación en la que me preparé de una manera abrumadora y de la que sin embargo, solo conseguí una que otra inconsistencia histórica. Por ejemplo, la canción Riders on the Storm de The Doors fue lanzada en 1971, dos o tres años más adelante de donde se ubica esta historia, además de las inexactitudes de acontecimientos y sucesos que transcurrieron en la contienda.
> 
> Mi tema fue "Yuri y Víctor siendo parte de la milicia rusa, enamorados pero detenidos por los estereotipos y la homofobia"
> 
> Con el perdón de la persona que me correspondió, atrevidamente tome licencias respecto al prompt, para adaptarlo a una Guerra verídica, y que mejor que cambiarles ligeramente lo de la milicia rusa.
> 
> Denle gracias a mi amado Jim Morrison que logró sacarme del hiatus que tenía con esta historia. Una muy difícil historia de la que solo me queda agradecer a mis dos betas temporales que hicieron de ángeles de la guardia para mi.
> 
> Chicas, ustedes son mi vida.

 

_Se suele decir que aquellos que participaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, forman la mejor generación de hombres, pues aquellos que lucharon en las guerras que hubo desde entonces, fueron los mejores de su generación. Fueron a la guerra, sirvieron, se sacrificaron y lucharon como tigres. Fueron muy nobles._

 

El incidente del _Golfo de Tonkin_ , en el que se desencadenó el ataque al destructor _USS Maddox_ , solo sublevó el ánimo de los estadounidenses para apuntalar una intervención a las disputas internas vietnamitas. Lyndon Johnson para ese entonces, presidente de los Estados Unidos, a través de sus transmisiones en televisión nacional, con su acento sureño y tono pausado, solicitaba a los norteamericanos apoyo en esta expedición que llevaría a cabo la nación.

Ni siquiera la mitad de los ciudadanos, habían oído hablar alguna vez de Vietnam, pero ahora se iban a enterar perfectamente hasta del último detalle.

Yuri había sido educado en una de las escuelas católicas cercanas a _Dade County_ , Florida. Hijo de dos inmigrantes soviéticos que lograron arribar a mediados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el primogénito del matrimonio Plisetsky guardaba arraigos de su lugar de origen, como también al que a sus 8 años había empezado llamar “hogar”.

Con ideologías ultraconservadoras e influencias militares inculcadas desde muy joven por su padre, Yuri a la edad de 15 años había adquirido una serie de cátedras que muchos de sus compañeros para la época, definirían como “comportamientos aptos de un ciudadano honesto y correcto”.

En contra del movimiento de derechos civiles que poco a poco con la idea de la desegregación racial y la popularización de esos vagos de pelo largo, iban tomando vuelo en lugares de concurrencia, Plisetsky adquirió un profundo desprecio por esas corrientes políticas tan adversas que incluso invadieron su Club de debate.

Colegas de tinte más liberal, propagandistas de conceptos afines al Comunismo y amor libre, se enfrentaban de manera voraz a sus argumentos, tachándole de _godo y retrógrada_ , colmando la paciencia de Yuri que no comprendía aún por qué amigos y conocidos perdían tan rápido el hilo de sus convicciones por algo de música y negros protestando.

1965 surgió entonces para _Yuratchka_ , como una oportunidad única de reivindicarse y extinguir todas las dudas de una sociedad que se derrumbaba a cada paso que daban los hippies infernales.

Con antecedentes tales como la entrega libre de China al Comunismo, una nación luchando contra los rezagos del colonialismo francés y la beligerancia armada norvietnamita haciendo mella para la reunificación de su país, Estados Unidos vio la necesidad de ocupar un papel preponderante en la lucha interna del sudeste asiático.

A pesar de que en un principio los medios de comunicación propugnaban por una ayuda requerida para el respeto del tratado, Yuri sabía que detrás de ello, existía una medida de contención. A lo lejos, escuchando para su mala suerte las guitarras retumbar en los parques y las canciones psicodélicas promulgando algo más que sexo y drogas, Yuri comprendía que ese año iniciaría la defensa del _statuos quo_ norteamericano como potencia mundial, el ataque indirecto contra el avance del comunismo impuesto por la Unión Soviética y China.

Plisetsky se enlistó sin mucha suerte para aquella época.

El Gabinete del Presidente Johnson no dio demasiada importancia al poderío del _Viet Cong_ y apenas a inicios del año en curso, solo arribaron a Vietnam del sur con bombarderos. Algo que por supuesto no surtió efecto ante la ventaja táctica de la guerrilla local y lo escurridizos que terminaron siendo los vietnamientas frente a los ataques sistemáticos propagados por el coloso norteamericano.

El Gobierno esta vez no se fue a la ligera, y en menos de 2 meses cambiaba su discurso patriótico para convocar a cualquiera que quisiese morir en una tierra sin nombre.

Yuri se lanzó a la deriva sin nada que perder.

Norteamérica logró pasar del reclutamiento ordinario de 17.000 a 35.000 hombres al mes. Reticentes en un principio por la invasión de tropas terrestres, ahora, después de las desventajas que vislumbraron al estar 8 contra 1 en un lugar eminentemente selvático y agreste, el llamamiento a filas se tornó frecuente en su ciudad de _Dade County_.

Estados Unidos frente a su enemigo, comprendió que esta vez la lucha no iría contenida en la conquista de suelo enemigo, sino del número de bajas que lograra cada bando.

 

 

 

Las negativas de su padre para la participación en una guerra que ni siquiera involucraba su propio país, no impidieron que Yuri fuera reclutado al servicio de la contienda política contra los norvietnamitas y el comunismo. Cerca del otoño del 65, _Yuratchka_ tomó la decisión más importante de su vida y abandonó su hogar, embarcándose en un entrenamiento exhaustivo que costaba de 14 meses, lejos de todo lo que alguna vez vieron sus atractivos ojos verdes.

Se encontró hacinado entonces en un autobús repleto de muchachos que ni siquiera sabían donde se ubicaba Vietnam, rumbo a las instalaciones subsiguientes del ejército norteamericano en el que iniciaría su preparación como soldado de primera fila. Escuchaba el parloteo constante de los hombres inexpertos al igual que él en el manejo de armas y sus constantes quejas de la humedad, de lo aburrido que llegaría ser no poder atisbar piso vietnamita y más tonterías que no hacían más que hacerle dudar de estar ahí rodeado de tanto imbécil.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tenga?-

Yuri que llevaba todo el trayecto observando el ventanal, desprovisto de seguir atendiendo a sus camaradas, notó con curiosidad como la pregunta se había sobrepuesto sobre las voces secundarias del contexto, en como ese tono cercenó su espacio personal y logró alterarlo de inmediato.

-¿Qué?-

El rubio se giró para enfrentar al provocador, fijándose a continuación que ya le habían asignado compañero de viaje.

En vez de sentir alivio, solo percibió como el asco se le acumulaba como bilis en la garganta.

Claro que era consciente, el reclutamiento forzoso es uno de los pilares fundamentales de la guerra, de mantener las filas en constante movimiento, sobre todo en esta contienda que requería más de muerte que de avance; pero el hecho de que el destino le sentase junto a un _hippie_ maloliente de cabello largo y más drogas que comida en su sistema, le provocó solo un malestar general y repugnancia.

Si, pura y física repugnancia.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tenga esa mariposa? ¿No es hermosa?-

Yuri no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de insultarle, para cuando de manera inconsciente siguió la mirada brillante del muchacho y se encontró justo con una _Morpho azul_ de casi 20 centímetros serpenteando en el flanco superior de la ventana.

Los bordes negros contrastaban con el color azul que ocupaba el ala entera. Era brillante, mucho más de lo usual, por lo que _Yuratchka_ de inmediato dedujo que era un macho. Le parecía increíble que ese tipo de mariposa estuviese a inmediaciones de Norteamérica cuando su hábitat tendía a estar más concentrado en el centro y sur del hemisferio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Sabes hace cuánto dejo de ser una larva?-

El tono de voz relajado y la sonrisa gatuna que le recibió después, le regresaron a la realidad. De inmediato en una reacción causa-efecto, su juvenil rostro se deformó en una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibido para el joven albino que atinó solo a parpadear confundido.

-¿Quién eres tú, idiota?- demandó hostilmente _Yuratchka_ , observando cómo sus fachas delataban el estado de inanición social del chico obviamente mucho mayor que él. Una blusa ancha con estampado psicodélico y extravagante, acompañado de un chaleco marrón desgastado, completaban el atuendo de los pantalones acampanados y tenis rotos que el muchacho lucía para un entrenamiento militar.

Yuri solo viró los ojos ante el libertinaje explayado en ese tipo.

-Víctor, Víctor Nikiforov- el joven albino respondió con una sonrisa grácil al odio que ese semblante retador emanaba.

Y de repente como si fuese una fuerza devastadora, Víctor que era como se llamaba uno de los últimos reclutas, se vio así mismo ser arrastrado por esos orbes aceitunados y cabello rubio brillando. Allí, en medio de una travesía que emprendían y de la que quizá jamás regresarían, se sumergió en la altanería de ese gesto escaneándolo con evidente fastidio, en el modo tan distinto de ver la vida que guardaba él en su impoluto traje elegante.

No pudo evitar reír por el milagro flagrante que presenciaba, por el misterio sumido en ese ceño fruncido y la boca insolente que ahora más que nunca ansiaba descubrir.

De alguna manera u otra, se vio obnubilado sin voluntad a ese bonito muchacho.

-¿Eres maricon? ¡Deja de mirarme así, idiota…!- Yuri lo enfrentó sin miedo, restándole importancia a su corta estatura y peso ligero –Ni siquiera había preguntado tu jodido nombre, _hippie_ mugroso-

-Creo que es justo saber el tuyo si compartiremos lugar de encierro-

La voz conciliadora del chico de ojos azules, solo logró impacientar al más joven que sin contener la rabia serpenteándole el cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre su asiento para tomarle de la asquerosa camiseta. Y allí, montado sobre su regazo, observándole fijo y con la advertencia escabulléndose entre los labios susurró pausadamente –No te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Esta será la última vez que tu y yo cruzaremos palabras, homosexual asqueroso-

Algo que sin embargo, jamás espero el chico bonito, fue que Víctor tuviese la valentía de sostenerle la mirada implacable y finiquitara la plática social con una amenaza carente de violencia pero que si fue lo suficientemente contundente para obligarle a retroceder en su posición- … Si no me dices tu nombre, te llamaré _gatito_ -

 

 

 

-Es un inmigrante soviético. Tiene 25 años y no tiene interés en la ciudadanía estadounidense, como muchos de los que estamos aquí- indicó Seung, un recluta coreano que empacaba su valija para apenas dejarla junto al camastro que ambos compartían.

-Está aquí entonces solo por obligación, supongo-

-Se negó, nos comentó que había hecho ejercicio de sus derechos civiles defendiendo la objeción de consciencia, pero que el Gobierno no tuvo en cuenta eso- El chico moreno se giró para encontrar a un rubio de cabello corto conversar animadamente con Víctor, el _hippie_ problema del que todos hablaban al menos en esa división de 12 hombres.

 -Será un grano en el culo si sigue vivo aquí- masculló Yuri chasqueando su lengua, deshaciéndose a la par de los calcetines y la ropa militar sudorosa- Si deja de protegerme la espalda y permite que me disparen, lo asesinaré con mis manos sin importar que sea lo último que haga con vida-

-Concuerdo, es agradable- la voz neutra persiguió a Yuri que ya escalaba para tomar lugar en la cama superior- Pero no está hecho para la guerra, no asesinará a nadie-

-Entonces tendrá que aprender a tomar un arma y acribillar por este país-  

Después de darle escuetamente las buenas noches a su compañero y acostarse por fin en el camarote, observó fijamente el techo desbaratado de la base militar, para empezar a ser consciente del hecho irrefutable de que Víctor interfería en cada perímetro de su vida, incluso contra su voluntad.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el arribo de la Tropa número 15 en las locaciones dedicadas al entrenamiento extensivo de las principales líneas ofensivas. Dos meses en los que no había cruzado palabra con el inmigrante ruso, pero del que no lograba desligarse a pesar de sus intentos infructuosos.

Notando las luces sucumbir y las voces cesar, Yuri se mantuvo despierto por algo más de una hora divagando en ese temor que le embargaba desde aquella disputa en el autobús, temor en el que aceptaba abiertamente que su atención últimamente se veía monopolizada por esos ojos azules y la música rimbombante que les hacía escuchar cada bendita mañana.

Víctor era extravagante, incluso ataviado del uniforme militar y rodeado de miles de personas luciendo igual que él, _Yuratchka_ podría saber con una certeza escalofriante donde encontrar esa personalidad estrafalaria suya. Detrás de la melodía hipnótica de un tal _Morrison_ que reproducía como himno en el tocadiscos de la base, junto a los discursos contra el belicismo norteamericano e inclusive sumergido bajo la cantidad de poemas de amor dedicados a su ágape, Víctor clamaba por Yuri y su atención.

Y Yuri accedía a ese juego de miradas clandestinas que compartía con Víctor, a esas preguntas indiscretas que se moría por hacer y no se atrevía, a las incógnitas que también veía reflejadas en el gesto inquisidor del albino, a quien pillaba observarle sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.  Y lo que atribuyó a una satisfacción insana de la curiosidad, poco a poco se tornó en una obsesión perversa de querer saberlo todo sobre el misterioso y chocante _hippie_.

¿Quién era Víctor? ¿Y por qué impartía tanto poder sobre él?

 

 

 

Los habían convocado cerca de las 23:00 horas con sus pertenencias fuera de una sala anexa del batallón principal. No hubo tiempo para cuestionamientos o incertidumbres, todos sin excepción abordaron vuelos directos a Vietnam.

Concurría apenas el quinto mes de entrenamiento y el programa estaba incompleto, sin embargo a través de conversaciones ajenas, Yuri supo que las líneas de tropas norteamericanas habían sido trasladadas en su totalidad a la _Zona Rayos X_ * con los objetivos de evaluar territorio y estar preparados para un inminente ataque del Frente de Liberación Nacional.

Necesitaban soldados que mantuvieran bajo vigía la _Farbase Falcon_ del ejército interventor.

Las expediciones pondrían en acción la División aérea móvil por primera vez en una contienda armada. La estratagema consistía en helicópteros de corto alcance despegando a intervalos de 13 minutos, helicópteros que solo lograban transportar 6 soldados por vuelo y que se demorarían más de una hora en dejar a todos los contendientes cerca a _Ia Dang_ , lugar donde estaría la guerrilla del _Viet Cong_ aguardándoles.

No serían lo suficientemente rápidos, pensó _Yuratchka_ en medio de su inexperiencia. A pesar de que habría 450 soldados americanos contra 250 norvietnamitas en la estepa sur, la ofensiva les tomaría en un precario estado de desprotección que al menos no dejaría vivo a los primeros beligerantes que arribaran allí.

El corresponsal a través de sus audios mantenía en constante sobre aviso a los altos mandos que supervisaban el traslado de los soldados hasta las cercanías de la _Farbase Falcon_.

Yuri sintió la calma previa de una infernal tormenta aproximándose. Observó a los superiores para reconfortarse ante esos presentimientos encausándose bajo la piel y sin embargo, solo encontró la desesperanza velando sus rostros hostiles.

Vio entonces la respuesta de todos sus temores en los ojos azules de Víctor estático frente a él. Ambos lo supieron de inmediato, sin mediar palabra o siquiera emitir sonido, ellos se dieron cuenta que desembarcarían directamente en la zona principal de combate.

Serían la carnada para el aterrizaje de más refuerzos.

 

 

 

Descendieron hasta las copas de los árboles, los Altos mandos habían informado justo antes de la caer por las cuerdas del bombardero, que en menos de una hora, la guerrilla local había lanzado bombas artesanales a los principales flancos de defensa norteamericana, destrozándolos casi por completo. La explosión de los proyectiles rodeaba la Zona Rayos X y ahora todos los soldados estadounidenses permanecían atrapados por las fauces violentas del _Viet Cong._

-Las municiones están tardando demasiado, no sobrevivirán, ni siquiera nosotros si ellos se atreven a atacarnos en la noche- susurra Víctor detrás de él, siguiéndolo en la fila india que todo el pelotón mantenía para sobrevivir  a través del desolador panorama.

-Lo harán, conocen este lugar mejor que cualquiera- responde Seung adelante, su semblante calmo logra contradecir diametralmente las manos trémulas con las que sostiene el fusil.

Yuri apacigua su temor, incluso cuando el Jefe de ese grupo de 12 hombres grita de impotencia ante los cuerpos desperdigados a su alrededor, incluso cuando los lamentos se sobreponen a la algarabía de las explosiones bélicas, Yuri guarda la compostura y continua. Es fuerte, él lo sabe, desde que se enlistó fue consciente de las vicisitudes a las que se enfrentaba, a las decisiones que debía tomar allí en el conflicto armado, y sin embargo, nadie pudo prepararlo ante la deshumanización que veía en los rostros amigos y enemigos, a cada disparo que desenfundaban. 

Las arcadas le azoraron la garganta obligándole a doblarse en medio de la cruenta selva. Sus ojos se cerraron intentando controlar los lagrimones que querían permearle el rostro y de repente, como si eso no bastará, un cuerpo grande le empujó contra la hierba salvaje del camino.

Antes de ser consciente de las manos de Víctor plantadas a los costados de su rostro y el cuerpo alto y espigado de él apretándolo contra el suelo, el estallido de una _bomba nepal_ a menos de 30 metros, le quitó el aire de los pulmones. La furia del posterior impacto logró atisbarles a ellos inevitablemente, forzándoles a protegerse el uno al otro en un abrazo que por unos instantes, Yuri creyó la huída de este desastre en el que yacían.

Se apretó a esa espalda ancha como si fuese su tabla de salvación y aferrándose en silencio a los brazos del muchacho mayor, fue que escuchó las palabras de alivio que le susurraba al oído. No supo por qué el imbécil hacía eso, hasta que levantó la vista para encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo Seung.

Despedazado por el fuego cruzado, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál fue el disparo que le acabó, Yuri solo profundizó el abrazo con Víctor a la par de que se permitía sentir el terror en su reconfortante pecho.

-Yuri, ven conmigo… Necesitamos pasar la noche junto a la tropa- La mano de Víctor se entrelazó con la de _Yuratchka_ en un gesto que paso desapercibido y se tornó casual a medida que avanzaban entre los cadáveres deshechos de rivales y camaradas.

-Aún hay presencia de guerrilleros. Los casquillos de armas vietnamitas están frescos- murmuró Yuri, recargando su fusil y apuntando al frente, indicándole a Víctor que protegiese su espalda, que él llevaría la batuta de la acción.

Caminaban, sin pisar los rastros de sangre y carne acumulándose bajo el sol inclemente de la agreste zona. Las botas retumbaban contra las hojas en un sonido seco que revelaba la soledad inmediata del sitio, un dato relativamente incierto que les mantenía alerta para cualquier rastro de agresión.

Y esa no fue la excepción, justo traspasando lo que debía ser la línea ofensiva de su armada militar, un disparo rozó el flanco derecho de Yuri que de inmediato retrocedió con su carabina y apuntó al niño que permanecía frente a él en posición de ataque.

No quiso disparar, no podía disparar.

-¡Aléjate de aquí, muchacho! –le grita Víctor al extranjero, leyendo las intenciones de Yuri. –No te haremos daño, solo regresa a casa-

El chico recarga el compartimento de la munición y con una determinación insana apoya el mango sobre su hombro, listo para disparar.

Antes de que logre su cometido, una bala le atraviesa la cabeza, desplomándolo de inmediato.

La boquilla flameante del fusil de Yuri y sus dedos temblorosos sobre el gatillo, habían dado la sentencia definitiva a un chico de no más de 13 años.

\- Yo…- habló Víctor desarmándole poco a poco, obligándole a bajar el rifle que mantenía pétreo entre sus manos- Ya paso… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- responde escuetamente el muchacho pequeño, sin cruzarse con los ojos azules de Víctor, sin dejar de mirar con desdén el cuerpo inerte de ese niño postrado entre la hostil naturaleza.

 _Yuratchka_ no dice más, emprende viaje con ágil paso y deja atrás al joven mayor que intenta alcanzarle. La frialdad de la acción, el sigilo de su rostro, el silencio vil que no se atreve a romper ni siquiera con un lamento, solo hacen que el albino crea perder la fe en la humanidad de la persona que poco a poco le cercenaba cualquier idea lógica en ese encarcelamiento. 

 

 

 

_Luchamos porque tenemos que hacerlo. Cada país tiene que seguir su propio destino._

_No nos rendiremos._

Más de 40.000 muertos o malheridos había dejado el primer saldo de la batalla de _Ia Dang._ Las palabras del presidente retumbaban a través de los rostros cansinos y desesperanzados de los soldados norteamericanos que ahora levantaban los cadáveres.

La noche empezaba a caer, los aviones traían insumos para descansar allí en barracas improvisadas, además de comida y agua, que muchos se abstuvieron de consumir.

Nadie quería probar bocado en ese lugar desolado.

Después de la masacre de la que fueron espectadores, ambos bandos cesaron los ataques por más de 2 horas. Los dos rivales solo tuvieron energía aquella noche, para encargarse de sus propios muertos y rendirles todos los honores que se merecían.

El código militar _Broken arrow,_ fue activado en el intervalo de tiempo del aterrizaje de la Tropa de Yuri. No escucharon los bombarderos arrasar con sus propias unidades sobrevivientes, sino hasta que empezaron a recoger los pedazos de hombres que yacían diseminados en torno al suelo.

 _Yuratchka_ arrastraba los cuerpos solo para terminar con el hueso de los tobillos en la palma de la mano, la piel y carne mientras tanto solían quedar rezagados bajo ramas y escombros de árboles.

Desde aquella noche, Yuri nunca más pudo volver a dormir en paz.

 

 

 

 

El _hippie_ maloliente le vio caminar entre los cuerpos durmientes de los camaradas. Su figura esbelta y pequeña no pasaba desapercibida para él, que desde hace rato mantenía un rastreador intangible sobre él. No se contuvo por mucho tiempo, así que emprendió la travesía para perseguirle en silencio.

Se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que Yuri le atraía, no supo si fue en el autobús o las veces en que le pillo tatarear esas canciones que decía odiar, pero esa personalidad quimérica y altiva suya, solo logró encandilarlo a un punto del que no había retorno. Se descubrió así mismo observándole insistente, anhelando febrilmente tocar su piel lechosa o siquiera observar libremente esas esmeraldas que lucía como ojos.

Se envició sin querer de la fuerza devastadora de su carácter, de la actitud huraña y perversa que solía tener, pero sobre todo de esos momentos de dulzura que aunque esporádicos irradiaban profundamente en su psiquis enamoradiza. Víctor sin embargo, no justificó esta algarabía que colmaba su pecho en un repentino romance, no, el joven cantante comprendió que le seguiría incluso en una guerra sin sentido, si por ello lograba aprehender todo de su chico bonito.

Las debilidades también…

Y en medio de la nada, con el peligro acorralándolos es cuando por fin es testigo de la faceta más sincera de Yuri; ese momento místico en el que el _Gatito_ se conecta a su fragilidad y explaya toda su angustia sin ojos rondándole cerca.

Escucha sus sollozos tristes, siente el arrepentimiento fluir a través de la garganta rota y el dolor surcar en el llanto extenso que engalana su gesto contrito. Y de rodillas, con sus puños cerrados y temblándole cada centímetro de piel, Víctor cree que es perfecto, que si la violencia se lo lleva, o la necesidad de mantenerse vivo le arrebata sus convicciones, Yuri y su imagen celestial sería lo único que quisiera guardar consigo.

-He matado a un hombre… No era un nazi, o un violador. Era un niño perdido igual que yo- susurra _Yuratchka_ con voz quebrada, rompiendo la tensión entre ambos soldados, permitiendo que Víctor rozase con la punta de sus dedos la quimérica imagen frente a él.

-En algún momento tendrías que hacerlo, Yuri- El albino toma asiento junto a él, cuidando de no asustarle, manteniendo el ambiente cordial que implantó el chico bonito desde el primer momento. Respira hondo y continúa con voz suave –Somos peones de contiendas que no nos pertenecen-

-Tengo miedo de no regresar de aquí. De que la crueldad de mis acciones me trague vivo- pasa saliva profusamente porque la confesión le está costando más de lo que pudiese pretender, pero deja fluir todo el sentimiento arraigado en su pecho- Tengo sangre en mis manos de alguien que quizá sea inocente… Y ni siquiera le di gracias al _hippie_ asqueroso que salvó mi vida. Todo está mal aquí- 

Víctor sonríe complaciendo esos ojos verdes acuosos que por fin le observan directamente, que le embelesan más y logran desnudarle hasta el alma.

-Por un momento pensé que te ibas Yuri… Que perderías todo rastro de misericordia por tu prójimo si tenías un rifle y apuntabas. Verte allí observando a ese niño con indiferencia, solo me alarmó –

\- Yo quise mirarlo con odio para no encontrármelo entre mis sueños- _Yuratchka_ se sienta, abraza sus piernas con los brazos y deja a la deriva del bosque su contemplación- y sin embargo, se que cada bendita noche me enfrentaré a él.

…Jamás pensé que asesinar fuese tan difícil, mucho menos si lo hacía contra mis enemigos, y sin embargo, hoy no sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar frente al balazo que le di a un solo hombre. Voy un día en la guerra y ya quiero largarme-

 _Yuratchka_ se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y su punto de inflexión se ve marcado por un improvisto abrazo que Víctor le entrega, uno repleto de fe en él mismo y sobre todo, uno capaz de hacerle pensar por unos pocos minutos que todo estaría bien, que sobreviviría a esta guerra y a los miedos que apenas empiezan a atormentarle.

Sin responder el gesto, solo apretado contra el pecho del albino como horas antes había permanecido en el ataque, escucho su voz trémula hablarle al oído –No quiero asesinar a nadie, pero necesito seguir vivo… Así que estaremos bien. Confía en mí-

Unos disparos cercanos a su lugar de descanso levantaron la tregua momentánea de la contienda.

Era hora, lo sabían.

Debían tomar el fusil y olvidar toda compasión en ese campo de batalla.

 

 

 

En septiembre de 1966, la cifra había pasado de 180.000 soldados a 325.000 desde enero del mismo año. Un tercio son voluntarios y los que medio se mantienen vivos contra todo pronóstico, aseguran que en 1967 el número de beligerantes podría llegar a unos 389.000.

Las operaciones de búsqueda y destrucción logran que las divisiones terrestres permanezcan activas en combate casi tres meses enteros, sin descanso o una esperanza de retorno a las bases operacionales norteamericanas. Los guerrilleros del _Viet Cong_ demuestran sobradamente todas sus habilidades en la guerra, y con una facilidad abrumadora reconstruyen en tiempo record dos o tres almacenamientos de armamento previamente bombardeados.

La gente pierde los estribos buscando estratagemas capaces de enfrentar el poderío de la guerrilla vietnamita y sin embargo, cada dos pasos que avanza el bloque militar estadounidense, el Frente de Liberación Nacional le obliga a retroceder cuatro más. 

Lo único que mantiene a Yuri vivo entre la muerte y el terror circundando, es Víctor y sus charlas nocturnas, es Víctor y su música que le impide aletargarse, es Víctor y la perspectiva nueva que le muestra con sus debates colmados de experiencia y sagacidad. Sin embargo, además del _hippie_ de sonrisa absurdamente bonita, _Yuratchka_ ha entablado una amistad con el cirujano del escuadrón, un hombre de apellido Brown que además de ser el jefe del potente lanzallamas, es negro.

Sin dificultad, porque Brown es sumamente hábil en su trabajo y excelente conversador, el estadounidense de origen soviético, pasa largas horas del día hablando con él acerca de sus vivencias en la facultad y las discriminaciones que muchas veces le hicieron querer renunciar. Así, de la mano del cirujano, ha sabido depender de un afroamericano para su supervivencia en la ofensiva, siendo consciente en la misma medida de sus intenciones de dejarse la vida por Brown si así la situación lo ameritara.

Confianza absoluta y repleta de complicidad bajo el paisaje vietnamita colmado de contrastes.

 _Yuratchka_ a través de una guerra sin banderas blancas, ha conocido los lugares más exuberantes que ni en mil vidas se hubiese atrevido a pensar, así como paisajes inhóspitos y desoladores, capaces de hacerle dudar sobre su propia existencia. Se ha debido enfrentar igualmente a simpatizantes de los norvietnamitas y desenfundar sus balas contra granjeros que nunca quisieron esta guerra.

-No le hemos dado paz a esas personas desde que llegamos aquí. Después de tanto tiempo, solo me doy cuenta que ellos no nos quieren aquí- Plisetsky camina con sumo cuidado debajo de las enredaderas venenosas de bambú que en esas travesías profundas parecían más mortales que cualquier arma de fuego- ¿Crees que es justo?-

-Últimamente no pienso en más nada que en huir a Camboya y regresar libres a Estados Unidos- murmura Vitya pellizcando con insistencia las picaduras que los insectos tenaces han dejado en su piel –Sin identificaciones, sin deberle a nadie, tu y yo lejos de aquí-

-Eso no suena tan mal después de todo – Yuri cala su cigarrillo y sonríe calmo en cuanto encuentra esos orbes azules a los que tanto se ha acostumbrado en su estadía. Siente la aflicción de no saber el por qué no puede alejarse de esa hechizante vista que parece conocerle hasta los pecados.

No le asusta, sabe que puede confiar en Víctor y no teme de entregarle sus más íntimos secretos, esos que incluso hablan de sentimientos indescifrables hacía él y le hunden en una necesidad de mantenerse cerca, demasiado cerca.

Recientemente deseos inmersos bajo las capas de tierra y sangre, le consumen la poca cordura que aún mantiene. Ha dejado de lado las pesadillas de antaño para empezar a soñar con los labios sugestivos de _Vitya_ susurrarle palabras de revolución y amor libre, esas que él acepta gustosamente, embelesándose una vez más en esas promesas que atisban un futuro junto a él. Se sumerge entonces entre anhelos prohibidos de acariciar a un hombre y sentir los dedos magros de su compañero surcando cada retazo de piel sedienta de atención y afecto, afecto que no quiere de nadie más que del _hippie_ desdeñoso que le sonríe como el dueño de su más absoluta lasciva.

No quiere pensar en que es homosexual porque no lo es, porque la moralidad se lo impide y los vecinos hablarán de ello… Y para mala fortuna de Yuri, la aceptación de los demás le preocupa mucho más de lo que imagina.

Pero tampoco negara que siente algo por Víctor, que después de la guerra, la perspectiva de seguir siquiera en contacto con él logra henchirlo de una sensación lo suficientemente agradable y desconocida a la que aún no es capaz de darle nombre.

Los sentimientos se le desbordan sin poder darse cuenta pero a él lo que menos le importa es abrumarse con etiquetas crípticas, etiquetas que sobran en medio de una beligerancia de la que quizá jamás puedan regresar completos.

Solo ansía desde su corazón embargado de confusión y nerviosismo, que la vida le dé más minutos junto a Víctor.

-Ten más cuidado con los cajones- ordenó Brown muy cerca de un soldado ruidoso que recientemente se había enlistado. Jaloneaba incesante la carga, sin mucha precaución de las lecciones que allí en Vietnam se habían vuelto reglas de sobrevivencia.

-¿Entonces? Si yo te digo que huyas conmigo después de la guerra… ¿Tu lo harías?- preguntó Víctor, palmeando su brazo, llamando la atención del cirujano que no hacía más que reír ante el sufrimiento del atractivo muchacho europeo.

-¿Hmmm? Dile que si, irán en la _van_ repartiendo amor y paz. ¿Qué más se puede pedir a la vida?-

La intervención de Brown solo le sacó una risa sincera a Yuri.

Una risa manifestándose como un milagro que hace mucho tiempo había aguardado.

Una risa extinguiéndose rápidamente ante el sonido de una bomba explotando.

Un alarido de dolor impulsándose sobre los demás gritos, uno que fue capaz de helarle la sangre a Yuratchka y hacerle trotar hasta el lugar de la detonación.

-… ¡Brown!-

 

 

 

Vietnam contaba con 18 hospitales militares, y el tiempo de traslado en los aviones norteamericanos era de una larga e infernal hora. Muchos fallecían a mitad de la travesía engorrosa y otros simplemente perdían la cabeza allí, intentando sobrevivir. Las bombas y minas eran constantes en la zona de combate, pero Yuri no creía que fuesen tan déspotas para llevarse a su amigo de batalla.

Arribó apenas al Hospital solo para ser envuelto en la bolsa oscura y repatriado a su ciudad natal, Boonville, Missouri. Y _Yuratchka_ en su corta e infantil concepción de las armas y la violencia, observó en silencio el firmamento desolador siendo consciente de que todo en lo que alguna vez creyó, se desvanecía allí, incluso esa línea separando el bien y el mal. Su ética despilfarrándose a la par de las municiones, su moral hundiéndose junto a Víctor y los deseos carnales que lograba despertar su espíritu soñador.

Lo estaba perdiendo todo… Incluso la guerra.

Y no le importaba en realidad…

Si mantenía con vida la única persona que parecía conservarlo conectado a este mundo hostil.

Todo se podría ir a la mierda.

 -Necesitarás esto, Yuri. Últimamente el clima es atosigante- la voz de _Vitya_ le despabila de inmediato, así como también el contacto de sus manos sobre la piel del cuello que lo ponen alerta –Ni siquiera intentaré consolarte, te conozco muy bien para saber que eso no funciona contigo-

-Bien hecho Víctor- masculla Yuri con un tono que carece de arrepentimientos y está saturado más de confesiones perversas. Sus manos se acercan temblorosas hasta el pecho calmo del albino, y Plisetsky sabe que quiere hartarse de él y olvidar por un instante de quien es o donde está.

No quiere irse con remordimientos como lo hizo con Brown, y mucho menos con Nikiforov, cuando sabe que ese sentimiento extraño le rebasa y no puede ocultarlo más.

-¿Qué cantabas en esa banda de _hippies_ tuya, Vitya?-

Él no le observa, aún le esta carcomiendo la culpa de ese inminente encuentro que tendrán bajo la luz de la luna. Así como sabe que de esta guerra no saldrán vivos, sabe también de que _Yuratchka_ ha tomado una decisión, una que le condena a ambos a pertenecerse para siempre, porque después de esto, Víctor no querrá otros cuerpos y no ansiara más mentes si no son de ese chico bonito.

-Canciones de amor… -

Siente la respiración de los dos acelerarse, la palma de Yuri logra traspasar con su fuego la ropa militar, golpeándole la voluntad, obligándole a acariciarlo también. Se maravilla ante el dulce sonrojo de Yuratchka y la gracilidad con la que el viento ondea su cabello rubio, y termina por perderse porque nunca podrá ver a una persona tan hermosa como él ni en mil años.

-Canta una para mí-

Víctor ha desbloqueado el nivel de la chaqueta, y ahora se aproxima a esa región clavicular que yace recóndita gracias a la camiseta blanca. Muere por arrebatarle la ropa completamente, romperle la mente y hacerle olvidar de esos jodidos prejuicios suyos, pero apenas se contenta con deshacerse de esa incómoda hebilla del cinturón.

-Haré una canción de amor _dentro de ti_ -

Y por primera vez, después de la confesión sumamente directa, es que ve los ojos verdes de Yuri brillar repletos de vida y ansías, unas que él comparte desde el primer día en el que le encontró.

Con _Yuratchka_ concurren las cosas de un modo diferente, los colores dejan de ser difusos para tornarse claros y nítidos, los riesgos se vuelven valiosos y todo a su lado deja de estar en puntos medios para llegar a un contundente sí o no.

Y él no puede sentirse más fascinado por los cambios que ejerce sobre su desordenada e infeliz existencia.

-Enséñame a amar, pero no te vayas a ir cuando no pueda vivir sin ti-

Víctor asiente más ido en esos labios rosados emitiendo palabra, que en la promesa implícita de Yuri para con él. No pierde más tiempo, no cuando en cualquier momento una granada les puede atrapar, así que se acerca lo suficiente para besarle intranquilamente y despejar sus dudas.

Quiere que _Yuratchka_ permanezca en ese estado de inflexión, que no piense más que en él y en toda la pasión que alimenta desde hace tiempo, desde la primera vez que se enfrentó a esos ojos verdes. Le invita entonces con su versada boca, a prestar atención a todo el mundo sensorial desplegándose ante ellos, a entregarse a esos anhelos que tanto el pequeño rubio se negó a satisfacer y que él hoy, sobre su cuerpo, jadeante y enloquecido, solo ansía colmar.

-… Ven conmigo Yuri, escapemos de aquí. –Víctor se aprovecha de la flaqueza de su amante para anteponerse sobre las dudas y tentarlo vilmente- Te daré lo que quieras… Solo mantente a mi lado-

-Aún no tengo respuesta sobre ello… -

Y allí, con una promesa de pensar en la proposición, es como Yuri abandona por fin la lealtad a sus convicciones y cae bajo el hechizo de Víctor.

El milagro que tanto ha aguardado ansioso, se materializa en esos ojos azules adorándole hasta el último lunar desperdigado en la piel, en las manos hoscas surcando su desnudez, y sobre todo, en que la idea de hacer cosas tan perversas, jamás le habían hecho sentir así de vivo.

 

 

 

La vida militar era belicosa y punitiva, la ley del más fuerte prevalecía incluso sobre el mandato del superior y quien no acatase esas reglas intrínsecas al pabellón, debía ser humillado. Vietnam no era la excepción, no cuando la efervescencia de los grupos sociales segregados empezaban a adquirir poder internacional y notoriedad pública, aniquilando las buenas costumbres del colectivo marcial.

El estamento castigaba cualquier afrenta contra los hombres incapaces de seguir el patrón de conducta habitual, y la homosexualidad para ellos, entraba en ese conglomerado de comportamientos inaceptables allí.

Víctor lo supo desde la primera vez que pisó esa tierra desconocida, su orientación sexual no iba a ser aceptada y mucho menos tolerada. Los baños de agua helada y los regímenes de tortura en las madrugadas, se volvieron su rutina diaria. Los vándalos solo continuaron lo que su discurso pacifista e identidad _hippie_ empezaron en los entrenamientos.

Para nadie era un secreto que el movimiento de los años 60’ simpatizaba con las manifestaciones afectivas entre dos personas del mismo sexo, y sus tendencias liberales asociadas a la revolución de la música como oda a la libertad y al respeto, fueron el objetivo de las persecuciones que poco a poco subieron el tono de violencia.

Y Víctor no tenía problema, si no se metían con _Yuratchka_ , podrían hacer lo que quisieran con él.

No echaría a perder la relación que mantenía con Yuri, no permitiría que el miedo le regresara a los perjuicios e impidieran hacerle infeliz. Si el lograba ser el blanco de los ultraconservadores, Yuri estaría a salvo.

_O eso fue lo que creyó en un principio Víctor._

Justo cuando pretendía que nada podría preocuparle, se encontró con Yuri sufriendo los vejámenes suyos, cargando con pecados ajenos, lidiando con las decisiones de Víctor, y ese descubrimiento, solo le obligo a abandonarlo.

Y cuando lo intentó fue consciente de un error de cálculo.

Había demeritado a Yuri y el poder devastador de su espíritu.

Allí, bajo la lluvia helada y frente a frente, fue que escucho hablar a Yuri de amor por primera vez, no con la voz o el don de la palabra, sino con la voluntad de no querer flaquear, con la inquebrantable verdad de que él iba en serio cuando dejo que su cuerpo sintiese la voluptuosidad entre los brazos de Vitya.

Su chico bonito estaba mal herido y vulnerable, exhausto de tanta violencia, envejecido ante tanta muerte, y sin embargo, Víctor nunca le había visto más libre y consciente de esa relación sin nombre que ambos mantenían desde el día que coincidieron, relación que ahora les permitía sobrevivir en Vietnam bajo las fauces de su gente y las armas.

No, Víctor no debía temer cuando del alma de Yuri, siempre había sido dueño.

Antes de que pudiese retroceder, le escucho con tono solemne y envalentonado por la paliza que le habían dado aquella vez.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Cuándo dijiste que huyera contigo, hablabas en serio? –

Nikiforov le observa, no siente ni siquiera el agua calarle, pero si siente como esos ojos verdes devoran hasta su propio juicio.

-… Yo siempre hablo en serio-

-Bien, me iré contigo… Sin documentos, sin nacionalidad o vida pasada. Solo tú y yo, _Vitya_ -

El fuego de mortero apaciguó las festividades, las balas llegaron de improvisto de todos los lugares y nadie tenía certeza de donde se hallaba el enemigo. Todo el pelotón salió de sus barracas y echaron a correr en cuánto las celebraciones fueron reemplazadas por el belicismo de los norvietnamitas contra _Saigon_ , la antigua capital del país. Nadie sabía a donde refugiarse, o siquiera iniciar una ofensiva efectiva contra la guerrilla del _Viet Cong_.

Concurría el año 1968 y por primera vez en el período de guerra, se había quebrantado un acuerdo de paz temporal e implícito entre ambos combatientes. Estados Unidos y Vietnam pactaban la tregua en cuánto la ceremonia de _Tet_ marchaba en el país, y sin embargo, las bombas habían hecho su aparición imprevistamente en las bases norteamericanas cerca al medio día, reemplazando así los sonidos de fiesta por los ruidos de armas y tretas.

Víctor se había despabilado demasiado rápido, apenas tuvo tiempo de calzarse y tomar su chaqueta para empuñar el fusil y trotar al son de los demás soldados. Todos huían para encontrar una estrategia de ofensiva, y las voces en medio de ese intercambio de balas y sangre solo eran acalladas por el temor de verse frente a frente de los norvietnamitas que esta vez llevaban la ventaja.

Pilotos americanos bajo fuego enemigo se lanzaron a prestar ayuda. Amenazados con las potentes armas de largo alcance de los guerrilleros, solo tenían en mente defender aéreamente a los suyos, destruyendo al paso bunkers estratégicos del Frente Nacional, cortando todas las vías de escape hacía Camboya y Laos.

Mientras la tropa estadounidense se desplomaba, los soldados norvietnamitas se reagrupaban, incendiaban y provocaban graves daños en las principales estructuras del gobierno invasor. Zonas de aterrizaje, bodega de armas, incluso hospitales donde muchos de los soldados permanecían en recuperación, fueron el blanco del ataque.

 _Yuratchka_ , incluido.

Lo habían reventado a golpes la última semana, suceso que le obligó a abandonar el pelotón intempestivamente y sin el conocimiento de Víctor, que supo mucho después de la guerra, los detalles del reclutamiento de Plisetsky en el hospital. Detalles escabrosos que incluían la violación sexual a la que fue sometido Yuri y que le impidió al personal médico hablar ante la inminente presión mediática que contraería la armada por un evento así.

No, Víctor no supo sino tiempo después de la guerra, que el hospital en el que yacía _Yuratchka_ había sido uno de los primeros bombardeados, ni mucho menos pudo prever que él mismo tendría que regresar como siempre odio hacerlo, con una medalla en el pecho y uniforme elegante que solo le repudiaba. No, nunca pudo imaginarse que Yuri fuese un número más entre los tantos que el Gobierno contabilizó.

Los disparos cesaron su actividad y los vítores alegres que anunciaban un triunfo silenciaron cualquier otro sonido. Habían ganado, el ejército invasor alcanzó a salvar más filas que las del comunista, constituyendo un alivio efímero entre todos los contendientes.

Víctor sobrevivió, después de las largas e incesantes horas de zozobra que mantuvo en esas agrias jornadas de disparos y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él logró escapársele de nuevo a la constante muerte que velaba ese ejército. Sin embargo Nikiforov sentía el ambiente tenso, como si perdiesen la guerra, como si ÉL hubiese perdido algo demasiado importante con el rifle y la balacera.

Y cuando todos entonaron el _Credo del fusilero_ , Vitya solo tuvo aliento para llamar a Yuri en medio de los presentimientos nefastos que se apoderaron de él. Juntó sus manos, se entregó al Dios de esa instancia y suplicó que estuviese bien, que _Yuratchka_ cumpliera la promesa de regresar con él a Estados Unidos y le amara como ahora en ese instante Víctor lo hacía.

Porque lo adoraba, lo añoraba… Porque cada minuto que le regalaba la vida, no valdría la pena si _Yuratchka_ no estaba.

Supo entonces por el periodista encargado de cubrir el evento que Yuri había muerto.

No tuvo un cuerpo al cual llorar, o un recuerdo físico al que aferrarse en la posteridad. No pudo volver a ver la imagen inmaculada de su chico bonito o ahogarse en la inmensidad de esos ojos capaces de quebrantarle la voluntad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de las ruinas y el fuego ardiendo de lo que alguna vez fue el hospital, o de cruzar un duelo que al día de hoy no sana y no digiere, porque duele y le sobrepasa.

Sin embargo, antes de abandonar el país y creer que jamás podría volverlo a sentir, el tocadiscos de la base empieza a tocar la melodía que tanto Yuri amaba tararear y que por mucho tiempo, _Vitya_ quiso cantarle. _Yuratchka_ allí, bajo la tormenta circundando la zona survietnamita y el sonido voraz del avión, le susurra a Víctor que está bien, que retornará a él, porque siempre se han pertenecido, porque ni siquiera la guerra es capaz de arrebatarles algo de lo que siempre tuvieron certeza… El infinito amor que siente el uno por el otro.

 

_Riders on the storm_

_Into this house we're born_

_Into this world we're thrown_

_Like a dog without a bone_

_An actor out on loan_

_Riders on the storm_


End file.
